Emotions are Powerful
by Starshine555
Summary: Nina get's raped and now her emotions are terribly unpredictable. Fabian and the rest of the house will have to help her control her emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**So once upon a time there was a story about how Nina got raped and Fabian had to help her learn to trust people again, it was called "A Mending Soul" and it was the reason that I got onto . The author hasn't updated it and that makes me sad. :'( I absolutely LOVED that story and wanted to continue it. I asked the author and he/she never responded. Well I'm bored and have nothing to do so I'm going to make a similar story except maybe with a small twist. I don't want to copy though so if the author wants me to take it down I will. Enjoy.**

**~Fabian's POV~**

"And then we can go to Rue 21 and then we can go to Aeropostale and then we can go to…"

"AMBER! I don't think I want to do that much shopping." I stopped her, Amber has been going on for 10 minutes about shopping. 10 minutes? Nina has been in the bathroom for 10 minutes?  
>"Amber maybe you should check on Nina, she's taking a while."<p>

"FABIAN! That is SOOOO rude! You know sometimes a girl has things to do like put her make up on or change her-"

"Ok! I get it!" I interrupted her. "I'll wait."

But pretty soon she had been in there for 20 minutes. "Amber?"

"Oh fine, but you have no idea what privacy is do you?" and then she stormed into the room. By this time I had been joined by the rest of the guys. Then suddenly we heard Amber's blood curtling scream.

"Ambs? Are you ok!" Alfie yelled.

"HELPPPPPPPPPP!" she screamed. We all stood awkwardly there for a while until finally Jerome asked the question. "Into the girls restroom?"

"YES INTO THE GIRLS RESTROOM! GET IN HERE YOU IDIOTS! NINA IS HURT!"

That was all I needed to hear. Nina was hurt? Well then let's go. I ran into the girl's room and found Amber holding Nina's head in her lap and Nina was out cold. I helped Amber bring her outside and then we layed her down on a bench in the mall.

The girls went off to go buy something for her so that when she woke up she would have some new stuff to feel better about. Us guys thought that was stupid so we just waited with her. About 5 minutes after the girls left she came too and when she saw the four of us standing around her she let out a scream that was full of pain and fear.

Mall security came over to see what the problem is but we assured him that everything was fine and that we had it under control.

"Nina? What's wrong with you? Do you want us to get kicked out or something?" Jerome joked, trying to lighten the mood.

But Nina just sat there motionless, her eyes darting from Mick to Alfie to Jerome to me and then back to Mick, like a circle that she just kept continuing. I noticed that now she was hyperventilating.

"Nina" I said softly, "what happened?"

She just shook her head, held her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Finally she said "He….he was there…I….didn't know what he was doing in the girls restroom…I thought maybe he was lost…I kept quiet in my stall...but he saw my feet….he busted the door down…and he…he…." Then she busted into tears. But she didn't need to finish, he raped her.

"It's ok Nina, its ok." I tried to put my arm around her to comfort her but she just shied away from it looking terrified.

"Nina...it's me…Fabian, I'd never hurt you." I tried to convince her. After a while of staring at me she buried her face into my jacket, sat on my lap, curled up into a ball, and started crying. And I held her. I held her until the girls came back. Amber had a scarf, Mara had a book, and Patricia had a black leather jacket.

"Ohmigawsh! What happened to Nina!" Amber asked. I told her to be quiet and I'd explain at home.

Mick went out and got us 2 cabbies. I carried Nina out because she refused to walk. We decided that me, Nina, Amber, and Jerome would go in one cab and Mick, Alfie, Mara, and Patricia in the other.

Well Nina refused to sit in the cab unless I was next to her so of course I complied. Half way through the ride Jerome got bored and started flicking some pennies that he had found in Nina's purse at Amber. When one of them hit Nina she just sobbed into my shirt.

"Jerome!" I hissed.

"Sorry mate." After that he stopped. We pulled up to Anubis house and I payed the cab driver. I carried Nina into the common room and set her down on the couch, when I started to pull up to go talk to Trudy she grabbed onto my shirt and wouldn't let go. I gently pried her fingers off saying that I had to tell Trudy that we were back.

"Mara can do it…" she was so quiet I wasn't even sure if she had said it. After a while I decided that I had just imagined it so I got back up and started walking. Then I stopped, because she was sobbing saying "Mara can do it….Mara can do it…Mara can do it….he doesn't have to leave….Mara can do it." So I turned around and sat with her. Poor Nina, she didn't deserve this.

When Mick walked in I asked him and Alfie to fill the girls and Trudy and Victor in on what had happened. They said sure and then went upstairs, no need for Nina to hear the story again out loud. Then as if things couldn't get bad enough Rufus of all people walked into the door. I guess he figured out that the elixir was fake, whoops.

"CHOSEN ONE! You tricked me! You shall be punished!"

And then Amber came down with her answer which I have come to name The Amber Answer.  
>"Ohmigawsh Rufus! WHAT are you doing here? Do you KNOW what she has been through today? She totally got RAPED!" Nina cryed a little when she heard that.<p>

"Of course she got raped you IDIOT! That's why I'm HERE! It was my son who raped her, he likes her so much that I actually need her alive so he can…enjoy her before I kill her, sounds like a fair enough punishment."

How dare he! HOW DARE HE! I got up and punched Rufus square in the face "Shut up you bastard! How DARE you! You won't lay a finger on her!" Then I continued to punch Rufus in the face repeatedly. By this point he was knocked unconscious. Victor came down to see what was going on and when he saw Rufus on the ground he just walked back up the stairs, clearly not bothered by the fact that I was punching his enemy in the face until he died. But Mick and Jerome couldn't let me have that satisfaction, they pulled me off of Rufus before I could finish the job.

"Come on mates! One more good punch outta do him some good!" but they wouldn't let me go. Then everyone turned around and stared in the direction that Nina was in. And when I turned around I saw what everybody was staring at.

**Fabian: What was everybody staring at?**

**Jerome: We were staring at-**

**Greg Heffley: Let me just say that middle school is the dumbest thing ever invented…**

**Nina: Um….what's a Diary of a Wimpy Kid character doing here?**

**Starshine: I really…don't know…..**

**Fabian: SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THEY WERE STARING AT!**

**Starshine: There's nothing to fear Fabian! You shall find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabian: Well? What's happening?**

**Starshine: READ!**

**Amber: KK**

******~Nina's POV~**

I was so mad! Rufus is the reason why that guy touched me! He's the reason? Well I'm game, let's play ball. I stood up enraged and just stared at him. Pretty soon everyone was staring at me. I turned my head a little to look in the mirror and I just looked scary my eyeballs were pure white but I could see, my hair was standing up so I looked like a troll but it had turned into flames. In short, someone that would have scared the crap out of anybody. Including Rufus.

I made a fireball in my hand, cool! And then I shot it at Rufus.

"COOL!" I heard Alfie and Jerome exclaim.

I ignored them, I was still pissed. I made another one and shot it at him again. And another one, and another one, by now he had 5 holes in his shirt. I wasn't done yet, he had to pay. So I just faced my palm out to him and a blast of fire came out. He tried to run outside but I followed him out the door, he tried to run into the forest but I made the trees move so that he couldn't get away. Then suddenly I doubled over in pain, I felt like I was changing….

**~Fabian's POV~**

Nina was scaring the heck out of me, but soon I realized I was in no danger. But still….she was just scary. Of course Jerome and Alfie thought it was incredibly cool. I'm sure this supports Alfie's alien theory now. Rufus ran outside terrified, but Nina followed him. Suddenly the trees moved so that Rufus couldn't escape, I don't even know how that's possible. But then Nina doubled over in pain. She started changing, like physically changing. She kept growing and growing and suddenly she was a full blown out dragon. She was a black dragon with green eyes, it was really scary.

She just breathed fire on him nonstop until there was nothing left except ashes, not even a corpse. Then she started huffing and she grew smaller and smaller until she was just plain Nina. Plain Nina, wearing her birthday suit.

"GUYS! Turn around you perverts!" Amber scolded us.

So we all turned around while Amber went upstairs to get Nina an outfit and Patricia and Mara went out to comfort Nina. Joy just stood there and sneered, making remarks about how her body was imperfect. Finally Mick told her to shut the F*** up and to go back to her room. Soon Amber came back down with everything Nina would need and they went out and dressed her.

When Nina came back in she was just as broken as she was before Rufus had shown up. She went upstairs with Amber and took a shower. When she came back down she sat on the couch while Amber went to go get something. She looked scared, like being alone was the most terrifying thought in the world to her. So I went and asked her if I could sit down with her. She gave me a tiny nod so I sat on the other side of the couch, just to be safe.

After a while she stared at me contemplating something and then she snuggled closer to me. After 10 minutes her head was in my lap and she was laying down horizontally. I felt good, that I could make her feel better. After a while Victor came down with his pin and when he saw Nina he looked worried. He told me that he would talk to me about it later.

So I carried Nina up the stairs and layed her in her bed. Then as I left I shut the door quietly and before I could walk downstairs Victor called me into his office.

"How's Nina doing?"  
>"Not good."<br>"Has she done…anything…strange?"  
>"Well when Rufus came she started shooting fireballs at him and then turned into a dragon and killed him."<br>He didn't look shocked at all, in fact he looked like when you're expecting a punishment but you're hoping it won't come but when it does you're just like yea, totally saw that coming.  
>"You were expecting this?"<br>"Yes, and it will only get worse. She needs to get emotionally stable as soon as it is possible, it will only get worse."

**So I updated all my stories now! Yayyyy! Ugh but I'm still bored and I already have 4 stories going, I don't need to write another one. Or do I? No, I don't think I do.**


End file.
